paleseniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krom
Krom - miasteczko położone na terenie Nowej Marchii, w znajdującym się na zachód od Felmarku rejonie Trzech (Czterech) Osad, na południe od Kilangeru, z dostępem do Reke. Założony przez grupę uchodźców z Kilangeru, którzy wcześniej próbowali osiąść w Nowym Kilu. W żadnym kromskim domu nie ma głębokiej piwnicy (choć chaty mają zazwyczaj wysokie partery, co umożliwia tworzenie niewielkich komórek pod podłogą). Zanim osada została opuszczona 4.n.I.478 r., była domem dla takich postaci jak Derion, Jillian, Vulpo czy, przez krótki czas, John. Położenie Content Dawniejsza historia Content Gospodarka Content Struktura społeczna Content Współczesne wydarzenia Sprawa szkatułki Content Wydarzenia w Nowej Świątyni Content Atak na Krom, Pierwsza Ewakuacja i bitwa na trakcie Content Lata 476-478 Content Zaraza Kolejnym nieszczęściem nawiedzającym osadę jest zaraza. Jej źródłem okazuje się spisek elfów mający za zadanie albo opóźnić ewakuację osady, albo wprowadzić chorobę do Felmarku. Półelf Dion we współpracy z handlarzem Tarikiem, który chciał się szybko wzbogacić, rozprowadzili w osadzie zatrutą paszę dla zwierząt, a gdy te zachorowały, zaczęły przenosić chorobę na ludzi. Wioskowi guślarze i znachorzy zdołali odnotować następujące fakty: - Zwierzęta chorują w 8 do 72 godzin od spożycia paszy, lub kontaktu ze złym powietrzem. - Ludzie chorują w 2 do 10 godzin od spożycia paszy, lub kontaktu ze złym powietrzem. - Zarazić można się poprzez spożycie żywności zainfekowanej (szybsza choroba i śmierć), lub poprzez złe powietrze unoszące się wraz z chorobą (wolniejsza choroba i śmierć). - Elfy najpewniej są odporne na tę chorobę, a dla półelfów nie jest ona śmiertelna. - Człowiek umiera po 12 do 72 godzin od zachorowania. (Zwierząt nie odnotowano) - Objawy zarazy to kolejno: Powiększone węzły chłonne (Początkowo przeoczone), gorączka, ból głowy, krwawe plwociny, problemy z oddychaniem, śmierć przez uduszenie i niewydolność płuc. Kiedy fakt istnienia zarazy zaczął wychodzić na jaw, zjawili się czarnych płaszczach pod dowództwem sir Otokara Bliza i Mevana Drahausa i zamknęli wszystkich mieszkańców w obrębie murów, tak aby ci nie mogli ich opuścić. Mimo chęci pomocy wieśniakom nie mogli dopuścić aby choroba się rozniosła. Do miasta wprowadzono jednak dwóch agentów - Mortena i Jilliana, którzy mieli działać w celu zwalczenia choroby. O ile Morten działał na własną rękę, to Jillian rozpoczął współpracę w Derionem - zastępcą kapitana Milicji, Johnem - wieśniakiem, który przyniósł informację o napadzie elfów, oraz Vulpo, który przybył by ratować matkę. Wkrótce po zamknięciu bramy śmierć zaczyna zbierać swoje żniwo. Jako pierwsza umiera wieśniaczka Linda. Sytuacja robi się bardziej skomplikowana, gdy okazuje się jak silne w społeczeństwie stały się nastroje wrogie Wulstanowi, gdyż ten magazynował żywność osady co szczególnie zabolało podczas niedostatku jedzenia. Część mieszkańców zaczyna planować ucieczkę, a na ich czele staje ---. Gdy zostaje on sprawdzony przez Mortena udaje się do kwatery agenta i morduje go we śnie. Na szczęście grupa Jilliana radzi sobie z zadaniem. Odnajdują Teobalda, którego stan pozwala rozwikłać zagadkę choroby. Guślarz Han w ostatniej chwili ratuje wielu ludzi, tworząc lek. Druga Ewakuacja i dalszy los Kromczyków Content Znane osobistości Lista postaci ważnych dla życia osady, znanych osób w niej urodzonych lub mieszkających przez dłuższy czas. * Ignar (zm. 475) - długoletni sołtys miasteczka; okazał się być kultystą ze Zmroku; zabity przez paladayna Ulryka podczas wydarzeń w Nowej Świątyni * Wulstan (zm. 478) - przez wiele lat komendant wioskowej milicji, a w latach 476-478 sołtys; niezbyt popularny wśród mieszkańców; zginął śmiercią bohatera podczas obrony Kilangeru * Kutberten - niegdyś zastępca Wulstana, później samodzielny komendant milicji; walczył w bitwie o Kilanger; po udanej ewakuacji mieszkańców do Felmarku stanął na czele społeczności Kromczyków * Derion - zaczynał karierę jako zwykły milicjant; później przez jakiś czas był skazanym na śmierć zdrajcą stanu; jeszcze później zrehabilitowany; od 476 roku zastępca Kutbertena w milicji; odznaczył się męstwem podczas obrony Kilangeru; wśród społeczności Kromczyków w Felmarku stał się żywą legendą * Jillian - myśliwy o vangorskich korzeniach, w późniejszym czasie agent Czarnych Płaszczy i członek Watahy; 6.n.I.478 r. pasowany przez sir Alwina Teemmera na rycerza, stał się tym samym pierwszym uszlachconym mieszkańcem Kromu w historii * Vulpo - syn bogatego właściciela kromskiego magazynu żywności; nie było mu lekko w życiu; choć w wielu innych wsiach i miastach dał się poznać jako obrotny kupiec, w rodzinnej miejscowości nigdy nie był darzony szczególną estymą * Konrad (zm. 476) - stary myśliwy; zginął bohatersko podczas Pierwszej Ewakuacji; odtąd stał się symbolem bohaterstwa i wzorem dla wszystkich Kromczyków. * Linda - pierwsza ofiara zarazy z roku 478 roku. * Teobald - przyjezdny, który popełnił morderstwo zabijając wieśniaka Kryspina. Ucieka z komisariatu i chowa się pod podłogą domu Konrada. Tam żywi się ukradzioną paszą dla zwierząt, która okazuje się być źródłem choroby. Jego odnalezienie przez Johna Leniwe Oko pozwala rozwikłać zagadkę zarazy. Teobald umiera w męczarniach kilka godzin po odkryciu jego kryjówki. * Tarik - Alkoholik. Uczestniczy w spisku elfów i rozprowadza w Kromie zatrutą paszę, kierowany chęcią zysku. Aresztowany i przejęty przez Czarne Płaszcze, ewakuację do Kilangeru spędza w klatce wraz z żoną Anją. Podczas oblężenia tej osady, prosi sir Alwina o wypuszczenie żony i oczyszczenie jego imienia za oddanie życia w walce. Ginie podczas walk o bramę osłaniając rycerzy przed miotaną bronią barbarzyńców. Anja zostaje wypuszczona zgodnie z umową. * Han - Narkoman i najzdolniejszy guślarz w osadzie. Opracował specyfik zwalczający zarazę, ratując tym samym wieśniaków. * Inga - Zielarka z osady. Udostępnia składniki do leku na zarazę. Walczy w obronie Kilangeru jako ochotniczka. Zostaje lekko ranna. Wpadała w oko Jillianowi. * Tom Wielki Wąs - Sędziwy karczmarz, kierownik takowego przybytku w Kromie. * Ślepiec - Stary, uznany guślarz. Nikt włącznie z nim samym nie pamięta już jego imienia. Spętany częściowo obłędem starczym. Uczył Vulpo, gdy ten był mieszkańcem osady. Kategoria:Trzy Osady Kategoria:Nowa Marchia Kategoria:Lokacje